pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkrai
sweet! Darkrai (ダークライ Darkrai) is a Dark-type Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon. In Anime Darkrai first appeared in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. It was seen saving the life of Alice, whose grandmother named Alicia had helped it in the past. It then intervened in the cosmic conflict between Dialga and Palkia. Darkrai next appeared in "Sleepless in Pre-Battle", where it made it's anime debut. It caused nightmares, much like in the games. It was concealing itself when Cresselia used its abilities to reveal it from the darkness. The two then battled and Darkrai hid itself once more in the shadows. Darkrai Disappears in TheRise Of Darkrai but appears in the end! In its debut movie "The Rise Of Darkai" Darkrai usualy hovers above the ground, but it can prout long thin legs with which it can walk around like a person. In Game Darkrai first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. To obtain it, a player would have had to receive a Mystery Gift during a special promotion. It is also obtainable by using a cheat device to either receive the mystery gift or walk to the island it is located on. In Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia Darkrai featured in a special mission named Liberate the Tower. You find it where Darkrai helped you before. However, this time it helps you, and uses it's ability, Dark Power, to fend off Team Dim Sun. However, the mission is no longer available for download. It was possible to send Darkrai to Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness, it is found out that Darkrai was the reason that the Hero was turned into a Pokemon and lost his/her memory when he/she had gone back in time with Grovyle to stop the tower of time from breaking and causing Dialga to turn into Primal Dialga. After the final battle against Darkrai, he attempts to escape in a time portal, when Palkia, who is angered that Darkrai used him, shows up and destroys the time portal as Darkrai is halfway through it, and, although he got through the portal unharmed, causes Darkrai to lose his memory (which is ironic seeing how he was the reason that the hero lost his/hers.) Pokédex Entries AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'VE FACE MYSELF TONITEEITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Learnset Naturally learned moves: *Start: Night Shade *Start: Disable *Start: Ominous WindPt *Lvl 11: Quick Attack *Lvl 20: Hypnosis *Lvl 29: PursuitDP *Lvl 29: Faint AttackPt *Lvl 38: Nightmare *Lvl 47: Double Team *Lvl 57: Haze *Lvl 66: Dark Void *Lvl 75: EmbargoDP *Lvl 75: Nasty PlotPt *Lvl 84: Dream Eater *Lvl 93: Dark Pulse In the Pokemon TCG *There is a box set available that includes a deck, booster pack, a Darkrai card, and an oversized version of the Darkrai card. Card Text: It can lull people to sleep and make them dream. *There was also a japanese card with Darkrai- Darkrai G. It was a DPt-P Promo. It had the Poke-BODY Eerie Aura, and Attack Dark Sleep. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon